


Peter Parker Phantasies

by Crockzilla



Series: Domesti-Kink with Spideypool [50]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dacryphilia, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Spanking, Voyeurism, getting caught
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crockzilla/pseuds/Crockzilla
Summary: Sometimes Peter gets ideas...





	Peter Parker Phantasies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cody_Thomas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cody_Thomas/gifts).



> Cody_Thomas had this idea forever ago and I thought "aw shoot I love this idea but I can't do it with these characters in this universe" and then I figured out a way HUZZAH!
> 
> Bless my beta, QQI25, for beta-ing even when I try to give them a break! <333333

They had both watched their share of helpless, unsuspecting victims.

But this was much more fun than usual.

“How’s he look?” Nat asked, voice low. She was pretty sure Peter’s super-hearing couldn’t extend across a small courtyard and through two different sets of windows, but still. Best to be safe.

Bucky pulled his face back from the telescope they had pointed out the window. He looked at her and grinned, impishly. She grinned back.

“Pink,” she said out loud as she typed the single word into her phone and sent the text.

Bucky leaned back in his armchair, and Nat leaned back in hers, both of them watching patiently through the large window in front of them. They didn’t really need the telescope. The lights were on in the room across the courtyard, and it was night, so they could easily see through the opposite window.

But some things were more fun to see up close. Nat indulged, holding her small set of binoculars to her eyes. Peter was standing in the room across from them, in the corner, facing away from them. His jeans and underwear were pulled down just below his ass, which still showed signs of being thoroughly reddened a few minutes earlier. But, Nat observed as she peered closely at Peter’s exposed skin, he was definitely on the pink side. That would not do.

“Here we go,” Bucky murmured, and Nat watched Peter jump and look towards the door. She set the binoculars back in her lap – she wanted the wide-shot for this.

They both watched as Wade sauntered across the room, and even without the binoculars, Nat could see that he was grinning like a lion at a small, helpless caribou.

“He’s trying to get out of it,” she observed, watching Peter talk as he shrank away from Wade as much as he dared.

Bucky snorted. “He’s pretending to try to get out of it.”

“Slut,” Nat smiled, leaning forward in her chair as Wade stood next to Peter, placing a hand on his ass. She watched Peter melt into his touch, even as Wade clearly decided that, yes, his ass had grown too cool, too pink, and needed additional attention.

Nat heard Bucky’s breath hitch as they watched Wade take Peter by the arm and pull him towards the nearby couch in the room. It was awkward with his pants around his thighs, and Peter resisted, mouth still going a mile a minute. Wade finally grabbed him around the waist and hauled him to the couch and over his knee, ass perfectly facing the window. Nat thought she saw Wade glance towards them before he started spanking, quick and sharp.

She heard Bucky sigh as they watched Peter twist and writhe under Wade’s hand. Or maybe that was her own pulse pounding in her ears. He tried to kick, anything to escape the stinging smacks, but his legs were bound by his own jeans. Also, Wade was big and strong – Peter looked tiny in his grip.

All too soon, Wade’s hand came to rest on Peter’s re-reddened ass, soothing the skin. He leaned over and whispered something in his victim’s ear, then helped him to stand, leading him by the hand back to his spot in the corner. Nat could see Peter swipe at his eyes, and she lifted her binoculars.

“Tears,” she said, watching Peter’s lip tremble as he listened to Wade’s instructions. Bucky hummed, appreciatively, and leaned down to look in the telescope. She knew they were both taking in Peter’s face, red from humiliation and pain, nearly matching the shade of his ass.

Neither of them saw Wade leave the room, and Nat jumped when her phone’s text alert sounded.

“Wade says we’re Very Good,” she told Bucky, smugly.

“Ask him to turn the couch around next time,” Bucky said, “so we can see from the side. I want to watch Peter cry some more.”

“You’re a genius,” she murmured, typing the request to Wade. She was almost one-hundred-percent sure he’d agree – they deserved a reward, after all, for being so very good and helpful.

They both settled back in to watch and wait. This interval might be longer, Nat thought, looking at the deep red color Wade had turned Peter’s ass. She was about to lift her binoculars again when she saw Peter’s shoulders stiffen. His head turned and he looked back over his shoulder, towards the window. She knew he couldn’t see them – the lights were off in their room – but she could have sworn their eyes met.

“Moving,” Nat said out loud as she typed it to Wade, quickly sending the text.

Neither of them could help laughing, low and darkly, when the door flew back open seconds later. Peter started clearly trying to deny that he’d moved during corner time as Wade turned the couch so that the long side faced the window. Nat sighed, and she heard Bucky do the same – perfect.

*~*~*

Wade sang loudly as he slid into their apartment through the window. Peter wouldn’t be home for a while, so why bother using the door? He continued his eighties-pop medley as he danced his way to their bedroom, but when he pushed open the door, he stopped short.

Peter was on the bed, pants down, both of his hands shoved suspiciously under their pillows, looking at Wade with a red face and wide eyes. Wade thought he should probably apologize and leave him to it, but his dick had other ideas.

“Whatcha got there?” Wade asked, approaching the bed and reaching under the pillows. Peter whined but didn’t try to stop him as he pulled out – ooh. Their smallest paddle.

“Oh, sweet pea,” Wade cooed, as Peter covered his face with his hands, moaning with embarrassment. “Don’t you know this is easier with help?”

Peter peeked out from between his fingers and Wade saw a small smile. He hopped onto the bed, yanking Peter’s hips up and back so that his naked ass was easily accessible.

“So,” Wade purred, rubbing the wood of the paddle over Peter’s skin, teasingly, “what were you thinking about?”

Peter’s head snapped around, wide-eyed. “Nothing.”

Wade’s insides twisted happily. He brought the paddle down on his lying little spider’s ass, and Peter yelped. It might take a while, but he’d get it out of him.

**Author's Note:**

> ....Peter was masturbating. He was masturbating to the idea of Nat and Bucky watching him. And he got caught. Masturbating.
> 
> I have a couple more of these ideas, so if you have some, lay 'em on me!
> 
> Got a request? Want to chat? Tumble me! crockzilla.tumblr.com

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Crimson Red - A Companion to Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479701) by [SnowdropPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowdropPrince/pseuds/SnowdropPrince)




End file.
